


Hometown Glory

by illusion_flight



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusion_flight/pseuds/illusion_flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way back; they go way back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hometown Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: G
> 
> Originally written on July 21st, 2011.

Just a few days after Akira gets his motorbike back from a garage, they both go back.

Akira wants to go for his first real ride in two months. Kouyou has some business at home; he says.

But he keeps driving behind Akira and he doesn´t let anyone get ahead of him, get between them. Kouyou wants to see Akira ride his bike.

They drive together. It is mutual.

 

They take a side road, the one they take only when they know that they are not in a hurry because there are too many villages, all familiar, where they have to drive slower. The one they take only because they know that right before they arrive to their hometown, there is this long passage of nothing but flat, straight asphalt, not winding anywhere, not shoving something unexpected into their faces, just running ahead; they can speed up like every runner does right before the finish line, wanting to win the race.

And Kouyou knows Akira wishes he didn´t have to wear a helmet there, so he could feel the breeze in his face. He has known for many years.

 

In the middle of this road there is a waiting bay and today Akira stops. The sky dissolves into the sea and the view is blue, and the midday sun turns the air into oil, floating in front of his eyes, and Akira takes off his helmet after all. In a matter of another minute Kouyou parks his car behind and sees it all and sees more. He sees how Akira´s hair is flat at the back of his head.

Kouyou stays in and watches him hang his helmet on the handlebars. He watches as he takes his rider jacket off, placing it on the motorbike´s seat carefully. He sees Akira crouch down and check the engine area; Kouyou has no idea about motorbikes really, the furthest he has ever come was taking his old Nintendo DS apart (but never putting it back); he sighs and smiles and his still palms on the steering wheel are getting sweaty; he is sure that Akira´s own are dirty now. The muscles of Akira´s shoulders and back are outlined under his white wifebeater, visibly moving as he shifts around. Neither of them is a lanky boy anymore.

A sudden memory of Akira - a similar image in a similar spot - flashes across Kouyou´s mind. Or maybe it is not all that similar at all; just something he felt ages ago and he feels now. This sudden and irrational impulse that everyone has felt at least once in their lives when standing on a bridge, looking down, clutching the rails. The urge to jump.

 

Then all of a sudden Akira stands up, turns around with a question in his eyes and a wondering shake of his head. Kouyou grins, waves at him in response and opens the driver´s door. He looks through the windshield for the last time and finally gets out, leaving the door behind him open. It´s in him again, the need; Kouyou feels how it´s building up in a pit of his stomach, so poignant, chasing after his every sense. He knows better though. He knows what logic teaches. If he jumps, he dies.

So he walks to Akira, shoving his hands into the pockets on his trousers, almost innocently, as if it could stop him from everything naughty he set his mind onto. He doesn´t have to remind himself that even back then, he knew better already. He jumped anyway, from a much higher bridge. And he didn´t die.


End file.
